


Чемодан

by daana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Чемодан

Чемодан, конечно, был ни в чем не виноват. Только поэтому Меркулов его не убил, а всего-навсего пнул. Пару раз. От пинка из чемодана вылетели несколько пестрых футболок и сдутый волейбольный мяч, а под остальными тряпками что-то жалобно брякнуло. Это снова напомнило Меркулову, что чемодан чужой. В его, Меркулова, родном чемодане ничего бы не брякало, не звякало и не пестрило кислотными цветами. Там бы лежали светлые рубашки с коротким рукавом, рубашка с длинным рукавом, костюм для делового ужина, папки с документами... Вспомнив про документы, Меркулов не выдержал и пнул чемодан еще раз.  
Чемодан благоразумно не стал давать сдачи, но в нем опять что-то брякнуло или стукнуло.  
Меркулов почувствовал слабые угрызения совести и присел в плетеное кресло. Потер лоб и задумался.

Вообще не стоило ехать в эту долбаную Грецию. Милочка могла бы слетать вместо него, и почти все партнеры были бы довольны, а документы все равно уже подписаны. Милочка была главными сиськами компании, а сиськи договора не подписывают - но поездка была вроде как заключительная, обо всем договорились - надо и отметить. Ну вот и отмечали бы с сиськами. Но нет, Меркулову приперло слетать самому. Надо, решил он, лично повидаться с Бет Мажино, директором одной из компаний-партнеров. Потому что, подумал он, договор договором, а связи связями - этот договор кончится, надо будет следующий подписывать. А сиськи с Бет не договорятся, у Бет своих две, и обе силиконовые. Меркулов поморщился, вспоминая ход своих тогдашних мыслей. Вот что-что, а силиконовая Бет его привлекала меньше всего. Однако пара интимных... то есть, конечно, деловых ужинов в атмосфере романтической Греции могла стать залогом долгих доверительных отношений. Партнерских, разумеется. Поэтому Меркулов покидал в чемодан приличную одежду и кое-какие бумажки, отдал ключи от квартиры другу Ростиславу, чтобы тот водил в квартиру баб и иногда кормил серого британского ублюдка по имени Денди, и поехал охмурять мадам Мажино.  
Вот и приехал.

Меркулов вздохнул, расстегнул рубашку - пиджак он снял еще в аэропорту - и приступил к более внимательному изучению чемодана. Багажный талон, ясное дело, был оборван - если бы не это, вряд ли бы персонал отеля перепутал чемоданы, забирая их для трансфера. Хотя, конечно, от этих греков всего можно ожидать. Интересно, а на родном меркуловском чемодане талон сохранился?.. Может, просто сесть и подождать, пока владелец этого барахла за ним явится? Меркулов мрачно хмыкнул.  
За свои двадцать девять лет он накрепко запомнил одну простую вещь: хочешь, чтобы что-то было сделано - сделай это сам. Ждать, пока какой-то посторонний долбоеб - Меркулов брезгливо покосился на пестрые футболки - и наверняка еще и наркоман притащит ему его имущество, он не собирался.  
Первым делом надо было глянуть: может быть, в чемодане нашлось бы хоть что-нибудь с именем. Да хоть трусы с вышивкой, мать их. Меркулов хмуро закопался в тряпки. Пяток футболок, одна другой вырвиглазнее, еще три черных и три белых - молодец пацан, стиркой явно брезгует, запасся тряпками на весь отпуск. Легкие белые джинсы, под ними голубые, тоже легкие; несколько пар шорт, трусы-носки-плавки... Без вышивки, мрачно отметил Меркулов, внимательно крутя в руках очередные боксеры - пестрые, черно-белые, с принтом в виде вьющихся колец фотопленки и фигурок Оскара и крупной надписью "Aaand The Winner is..." на паху. Юморист, блядь. Оригинал. Лучше бы имя свое на трусы нашил.  
Меркулов продолжал вертеть в руках чужое нижнее белье, машинально растягивая тонкий хлопок - и в конце концов невольно задумался о заднице, которую могли обтягивать эти трусы. Или с которой они могли свисать. Судя по размеру тряпок, парнишка должен был быть ростом пониже самого Меркулова и поуже в кости. С небольшой задницей, но не хлюпик - если, конечно, у него футболки не на вырост. Ровно то, что нравилось Меркулову в мальчиках - в то время, как в бабах он ценил миниатюрность и сиськи с кулачок.  
Он с прыщами, одернул себя Меркулов. Вот стопудов с прыщами. Или уже без прыщей, но с триппером. Или с телкой приехал. Что за дурь вообще - дрочить на чужие трусы. Не о том думать надо. Меркулов с легким сожалением отложил тряпку и стал рыться дальше. Сандалии - гляди-ка, даже в пакетик завернуты, наверняка телка паковала. Связка проводов - зарядка для ноута, зарядка для телефона, зарядка для айпода, а это что?.. А, это для читалки зарядка. Меркулов присмотрелся к проводам. Ну, хоть что-то: в крайнем случае, без связи он не останется, ноуты у них одного производителя и телефоны тоже. Но это он думает о плохом, снова одернул себя Меркулов, а надо думать о хорошем. Например, о трусах с вышитым именем.  
Он небрежно бросил шнуры обратно в чемодан, и под последними тряпками, совсем на дне, снова что-то брякнуло. Да что там за хрень, заинтересовался Меркулов и выкинул оставшееся барахло на пол. И слегка оторопел.  
Рядом с маленьким несессером - надо думать, бритва, зубная щетка и прочая ерунда - лежали в прозрачном пакетике штуки. Другое название Меркулов бы затруднился им дать.  
Нет, он знал, что это такое, не младенец же - и анальные пробки видел не впервые. Ну ладно, в жизни - впервые. Он и без них как-то справлялся. Но в интернете видел, и в порнухе тоже. А теперь вот увидел в чужом чемодане, случайно попавшем в его руки.  
\- Вот долбоеб, - сказал вслух Меркулов, даже не зная, кого имеет в виду - себя или неизвестного владельца чемодана. И потянулся за пакетиком.  
Пестрая ерунда в нем знакомо брякнула, высыпаясь на дно чемодана. Меркулов взял пробку побольше и повертел перед глазами. Погладил пальцами матовый прочный пластик. То есть, невольно подумал он, мелкий говнюк, владелец всех этих футболок и трусов, сует это в задницу... себе? Или кому-то? И так это дело любит, что даже на отдых прихватил, две недели обойтись не может?.. Найти бы его и загнать ему в задницу эту хрень, чтобы знал, как чемоданы терять!  
Член Меркулова приятно дрогнул - наверняка согласился.  
Прыщи, напомнил себе Меркулов. Или триппер. Судя по игрушкам, скорее триппер.  
Он бросил пробку в чемодан к двум ее подружкам поменьше и тюбику со смазкой - ну уж как же без смазки, с таким-то арсеналом - и наклонился, чтобы взять еще одну вещь.  
Сперва ему показалось, что это бусы - и это в очередной раз заставило его подумать о приехавшей с парнем телке. Гладкие шарики, то ли из стекла, то ли из блестящего тяжелого пластика, нанизанные на прочную и тоже гладкую синтетическую нить, тускло переливались разными цветами. Внутри них мелькали какие-то блестки и звездочки. Меркулов пропустил нить бусин сквозь пальцы, удивляясь тому, как редко они нанизаны и как плотно сидят на нити - а потом добрался до колечка на конце. Машинально надел его на палец - и только тут сообразил, что именно он держит в руках.  
\- Ах ты ж бля, - сказал Меркулов. Ухватил шарики в горсть и потянулся свободной рукой к пакету из дьюти-фри. Вынул бутылку джина, зажал между коленями и свинтил пробку. Глотнул, дернув носом от хвойного запаха, закрутил бутылку и отставил в сторону. И снова растянул нитку шариков перед глазами.  
По одному, думал Меркулов, катая шарики в пальцах, по одному, неторопливо, в узкую горячую задницу, так медленно, чтобы он извивался, и стонал, и выпячивал зад вверх, и просил еще. А потом снаружи останется только кольцо, и за него нужно будет потянуть - совсем уж медленно, так, чтобы шарики шевелились внутри, а потом один за другим проскальзывали наружу...  
До сих пор Меркулов не замечал за собой страсти к игрушкам. Мальчишки ему нравились, да, и иногда не меньше баб - но развлечения ограничивались тем же обычным трахом, что и с бабами: раздел, присунул, отпустил. Ну, в рот давал, если парень брал. Обычно за деньги: знакомиться с педиками у Меркулова особой охоты не было, поэтому он порой звал мальчиков из хорошей надежной конторы, дорого, но без сюрпризов. Мальчишки иногда пытались предлагать какие-нибудь дополнительные услуги, но Меркулов эти предложения отклонял: возиться с ними дольше нужного было лень, да и некогда. Спустил и ладно, до следующего раза.  
А теперь он нагревал в ладони гладкие тяжелые шарики и готов был пойти вздрочнуть от одной мысли об их применении. В то время, как думать надо было о чемодане.  
Прыщи и триппер, - напомнил себе Меркулов, уронил шарики в кресло рядом с собой и снова закопался в вещи.  
Пять минут спустя он признал поражение.  
Ни одна вещь в чемодане не могла сказать о своем владельце больше того, что уже сказала.  
Оставался, видимо, простой путь: пойти на ресепшен, пожаловаться на ошибку, описать чемодан и пригрозить всеми карами небесными, вплоть до личного общения с владельцем курорта, если проблему сию же минуту не решат.  
Меркулов это дело мог, но не любил. То есть, когда ради денег - любил, и переговоры проводил с блеском, и выторговывал все, что можно было выторговать. А вот по личным делам ругаться и настаивать не любил, находил мелочным и утомительным. Однако других путей, похоже, не оставалось: назавтра предстояли встречи с партнерами, и кислотные футболки, да еще и севшие бы на Меркулова в обтяжку, для этих встреч явно не подходили - а метаться по курортному городку в поисках приличного костюма было бы и глупо, и бессмысленно.  
Меркулов вздохнул, сделал еще глоток джина и посмотрел на часы. И решил, что чемодан чемоданом, а ужин по расписанию. А с портье он может после ужина поговорить. Заодно добрее станет - может, удастся миром договориться. Он заглянул на минутку в ванную - убедиться, что рубашка, хотя и пережила вместе с ним перелет, выглядит все еще не очень убитой - сунул в карманы брюк ключ от номера, телефон и бумажник и отправился в ресторан отеля.  
Отель был нормальный, в плохой Меркулов не поехал бы, и кормили тут прилично. Полистав меню, он выбрал мясо, еще мясо и еще немного мяса, а запивать все это разнообразие решил виски, чтобы градус не понижать. Глотнул принесенной сразу же ледяной воды, откинулся на спинку кресла в ожидании ужина и полез за телефоном - глянуть, не соскучился ли по нему кто.  
Чертовы шарики, наверное, заползли в карман сами, пока Меркулов сидел там в номере. Да ясное дело, так оно и было. Меркулов вытащил "бусы" на свет божий и машинально поболтал в горсти. Шарики поймали электрический свет и пустили блики. Меркулов перекинул их из руки в руку, а потом вдруг сообразил, что если кто-то знает, что это такое, то он, Меркулов, в глазах такого наблюдателя выглядит редкостным идиотом. И дернулся, собираясь убрать дурацкую игрушку обратно в карман.  
\- These are not beads, - насмешливо сказал кто-то у него за спиной.  
\- Sorry? - машинально переспросил Меркулов, торопливо заталкивая шарики вглубь кармана.  
\- Neither beads, nor prayer rope, - говорящий обошел кресло Меркулова и сел в соседнее. И оказался невысоким узкобедрым мальчишкой лет двадцати, не больше - темноволосым, но светлокожим, с резкими чертами лица и внимательными темными глазами. Сейчас он усмехался, но глаза эти обшаривали Меркулова с неприятной въедливостью. Меркулов осмотрел парня в ответ. На футболке у того был принт с Че Геварой, а голубые джинсы выглядели слишком плотными для курорта.  
\- I'm sure I see the happy owner of my luggage, - заметил мальчишка, - do you want to get yours back? Или лучше по-русски?  
\- Твою мать, - с облегчением сказал Меркулов, который уже начал медленно составлять в уме вежливую ответную фразу. Он бегло говорил по-французски, но по-английски в основном читал - и по большей части документы.  
\- Ага, - сказал парень и улыбнулся. - Я так и думал, что ты русский. Мое шмотье у тебя ведь? Игрушки точно у тебя, - и он кивнул на карман Меркулова.  
Меркулов постарался не показывать смущение и для этого уставился парню прямо в лицо. Никаких прыщей на этом лице не было. Гладкая кожа, еле заметная дневная щетина - заметная только потому, что волосы у мальчишки были темные, а кожа светлая; четкие, почти графичного рисунка губы, сейчас изогнутые в усмешке.  
\- Что? - поинтересовался парень, и только тогда Меркулов сообразил, что молчит слишком долго. - Игрушки понравились? Мне тоже нравятся.  
Усмешка растянула красивый рот еще шире.  
Меркулов постарался отвести взгляд, но это было не так-то просто. Он посмотрел ниже. Над растянутым низким воротом футболки расходились тонкие лучи ключиц с ямочкой между ними. Это зрелище Меркулова не успокоило. Он почувствовал, что во рту пересохло, облизнул губы и чтобы не молчать, выдавил первое, что пришло в голову:  
\- Меня Сергей зовут.  
\- Охренеть, - дружелюбно сообщил парень, - а меня зовут Антон и я хочу переодеться. Ты, может, и не хочешь, а я хочу.  
Меркулов мысленно назвал себя идиотом. Дурацкие шарики сбили его с толку и заморочили ему голову, и теперь, когда владелец этих шариков - и трусов с кинолентой - сидел перед ним и ухмылялся, Меркулов терял волю и мог только пялиться на парня, безуспешно отгоняя мысли о том, как бы тот смотрелся без штанов и с этой херней в заднице.  
Триппер, - отчаянно напомнил себе Меркулов, - как пить дать триппер или что похуже, мальчишка ведет себя как натуральная блядь.  
Это было несправедливо, пидорасики по вызову вели себя совсем иначе - но это помогло Меркулову сосредоточиться.  
\- Номер у тебя какой? - поинтересовался он почти нормальным голосом. - Я скажу обслуге, чтобы поменяли багаж.  
\- Двенадцать-двенадцать, - Антон поднялся из кресла и сунул руки в карманы. - А у тебя?  
\- Десять-сорок, - машинально ответил Меркулов.  
\- Окей, после ужина поменяемся, - Антон кивнул на прощание и отошел. Меркулов жадно проводил глазами узкую задницу в плотно сидящих на ней джинсах и безнадежно чертыхнулся под нос. Мальчишка был хорош - куда лучше заказных. Но что с ним делать, Меркулов не представлял. Клеить его? Ухаживать? Прямо здесь, на глазах у всех - и в первую очередь на глазах у партнеров, черт бы побрал их всех с идеей финальной встречи на курорте? Или что?.. Но твою же мать, Меркулов бы не отказался взглянуть на этот зад еще разок-другой, и лучше уже без штанов. И, пожалуй, на свой член в этих четко прорисованных губах он бы тоже поглядел.  
Меркулов поерзал, потом поерзал снова - но это не помогло. Принесенное, наконец, мясо он встретил уже без прежнего энтузиазма - ему было совсем не до ужина.

Закончив с едой, Меркулов поднялся в номер - и только тут вспомнил, что успел раскидать барахло Антона чуть не по всему номеру. Он принялся торопливо складывать футболки, трусы и провода обратно в чемодан, стараясь не валить их мятым комом. Когда он закончил и выпрямился, собираясь наконец вызвать кого-нибудь из персонала и объяснить задачу, в дверь номера коротко постучали.  
\- Открыто, - машинально крикнул Меркулов, а потом сообразил, что по-русски кричать особого смысла нет, и пошел к двери. И столкнулся возле нее с вошедшим в номер Антоном. Тот тянул за собой чемодан Меркулова - то есть, такой же, как тот, который Меркулов только что с трудом застегнул.  
\- Решил не заморачиваться с этими дебилами, - пояснил Антон, ставя чемодан к стенке. - Греки, блин. Такие тупые. Ну вот, твои рубашки и бумажки здесь. Отдавай теперь мое, если еще не послал никого.  
\- Не послал, - Меркулов отступил, давая Антону возможность пройти в гостиную номера. Антон быстро вздернул свой чемодан с пола и вытянул ручку. Развернулся.  
\- Может, выпить хочешь? - неловко предложил Меркулов, чувствуя, что готов упасть в разверзающуюся перед ним пропасть курортного романа. В то время, как в первоначальных планах имелся роман вполне деловой.  
Антон склонил голову к плечу и изучающе посмотрел на Меркулова.  
\- А что ж не сразу поебаться? - насмешливо поинтересовался он.  
Меркулов оторопел, чувствуя себя внезапным героем порнухи. Антон ухмылялся, глядя на него, а потом неплотно сжал кулак и подвигал им перед собственными губами. Картинка была крайне вульгарной и невыносимо возбуждающей. Меркулов вдруг подумал, что такой красавчик мог заинтересоваться тем идиотом, каким показал себя Меркулов, по одной-единственной причине. Мысль была не очень приятной, но восстанавливала привычную картину мира.  
\- Сколько? - хрипло спросил Меркулов.  
И в следующее же мгновение понял, как феерически облажался.  
Темные глаза Антона наполнились тяжелым, почти ощутимым презрением, и он как-то неожиданно беззлобно сказал:  
\- Ну ты и мудло. Москвич, да?  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, дернул чемодан к двери.  
Меркулов смотрел, как мальчишка уходит из его номера, и вяло думал, что извиняться, наверное, было бы очень глупо и совершенно бессмысленно.  
Дверь закрылась без хлопка. Меркулов постоял посреди номера, механически сунул руку в карман брюк - и обнаружил там забытые Антоном шарики.

Джин помог ему уснуть, но сны оказались вполне ожидаемые. Во сне Меркулов трахал голого и почему-то скользкого Антона во все дыры, так жадно и бешено, как не трахал никого и никогда в жизни - ну, разве только свою первую девчонку в пятнадцать лет. Антон при этом выкручивался из рук, подставлял под член Меркулова то рот, то задницу, рвано стонал и извивался - но в глазах у него, когда Меркулов встречался с ним взглядом, стыло все то же презрение. И из-за этого Меркулов не мог почувствовать ничего приятного, а чувствовал только, как скользит гладкое тело у него в руках, и как член погружается в теплое и влажное, и всё. Проснулся он со стояком и собрался было подрочить в душе - но случайно вспомнил о Бет Мажино, и стояк скуксился как-то сам собой. Начинался рабочий день.

До обеда все было нормально: Меркулов встретился с партнерами (Бет состроила ему глазки и клюнула в щеку, мужики, к счастью, целоваться не полезли), обсудил перспективы, интеллигентно выпил за сотрудничество и даже поговорил о делах. За обедом, под который зарезервировали вип-зал здесь же в отеле, они продолжали эти разговоры, и Меркулов почти забыл про вчерашний облом, увлекшись работой. После обеда все снова пожимали друг другу руки, по-акульи улыбались и говорили, как они довольны и как собираются быть довольны в дальнейшем. А потом Бет повисла у Меркулова на локте, и, ласково называя его Сержем, предложила вечером поужинать.  
Меркулов охотно согласился - знал ведь, на что шел.  
Вернувшись в номер и решив передохнуть после обеда с возлияниями, Меркулов настроил кондишен на нежную прохладу, завалился на кровать и уставился в потолок. И принялся настраивать себя на то, чтобы трахнуть мадам Мажино.  
Бет, если так подумать, была неплоха. Ей было на пять лет больше, чем самому Меркулову, и выглядела она типичной европейской бабой без возраста - но это ее "без возраста" явно находилось возле границы тридцатника и должно было остаться на этой границе на следующие тридцать лет. Сиськи у Бет были в два раза больше, чем Меркулову нравилось - и намного резиновее. Все остальное было вылизано тренажерным залом, диетами, а там, где первые два средства не помогали, еще и пластикой. И все это лощеное, выхоленное, насквозь искуственное великолепие Меркулову предстояло напоить, развлечь и соблазнить. Типа. Точнее, дать соблазнить себя. А потом страстно трахнуть. Со всем энтузиазмом, присущим, по мнению Бет, диким русским мужчинам.  
Дикий русский мужчина поморщился и потянулся за джином. Хвойный запах вызвал к жизни вчерашние картинки: острый разлет ключиц, четкие губы, темные презрительные глаза.  
Джин снова помог, и снова не до конца. Меркулов подумал, не сходить ли искупаться, но вставать было лень, смотреть на отельную публику тоже, и вообще лучше всего было лежать на кровати и ничего не делать. С этой мыслью он и задремал - и проснулся как раз вовремя, чтобы привести себя в порядок и отправиться на соблазнение. В качестве жертвы.

Ужинали они в самом дорогом, как подозревал Меркулов, ресторане в центре городка - хотя еще он подозревал, что Бет выбирала не по ценам, а по сервису. По крайней мере, здесь было тихо и не было толп туристов, пьяно требующих ракии и запеченного в овощах козленка. Бет блестела глазами и блистала бриллиантами, на попытку Меркулова завести деловой разговор расхохоталась поставленным грудным смехом и заговорила о любимых курортах и любимых развлечениях. С каждым бокалом вина упоминаемые развлечения становились все более рискованными. Меркулову оставалось только сурово усмехаться и иногда подносить к губам наманикюренные пальцы собеседницы.  
Ужин кончился, вторая бутылка вина кончилась вместе с ним, и Меркулов уже обреченно примеривался уводить даму в отель. Дама попыталась настоять на совместной оплате счета, но после категорического отказа Меркулова спрятала портмоне и заблестела глазами вдвое интенсивнее - видимо, траты на ее салат и вино входили в ее представления о диких и безудержных русских.  
Зато когда Меркулову с поклонами и реверансами вернули счет с вложенной картой, Бет опасно наклонилась над столом, упираясь в него своим силиконом, и заговорщически зашептала, романтично грассируя:  
\- Серж, пойдемте танцевать! Здесь такие дискотеки! Почувствуем себя юными, Серж!  
Меркулов слегка охренел, потому что чувствовать себя юным особо не рвался. Ему и так было нормально. Но с другой стороны, это давало шанс напоить Бет еще больше - и тогда, может быть, ее не пришлось бы раскладывать, а пришлось бы укладывать спать. Такой вариант Меркулова бы вполне устроил.

Дискотека оказалась наполовину пляжной: двухуровневый клуб начинался на набережной и сползал на пляж ступеньками танцполов и барных зон. Над ним гремела музыка, на каждом танцполе своя, сливавшаяся над клубом в кошмарную какофонию, от которой у Меркулова заболели зубы. Вокруг, на набережной, тусовался молодняк - обнимающийся, хохочущий, орущий на всех языках сразу. По большей части либо пьяный, либо обдолбанный. Впрочем, кто бы говорил, с сосредоточенностью не совсем трезвого человека укорил себя Меркулов, буксируя висящую на нем Бет ко входу в дискотеку.  
Он сунул девушке на входе какие-то деньги, Бет взамен получила бесплатный коктейль и немедленно к нему приложилась, и они пошли искать местечко, где можно было бы сесть - хотя Бет настаивала на том, чтобы идти танцевать вот прямо сию минуту. Но Меркулов снова проявил дикость и безудержность - настоял на том, что хочет найти бар с танцполом и свободными столиками. Бет охотно подчинилась.  
Место они нашли - музыка там даже не слишком резала уши, и можно было разговаривать, хотя и с некоторым усилием. Меркулов усадил Бет, уселся сам, махнул слабоодетой официантке. И только потом увидел Антона.  
Антон сидел в паре столиков от них в большой разношерстной компании. Там были три девицы - две целовались друг с другом, еще одна полулежала на здоровенном негре. То есть, афро... черт его знает, откуда он там был. Рядом с этим афро сидел явный еврейчик, кудрявый и носатый, и сосредоточенно крутил в руках какую-то пространственную головоломку невероятной формы. Антон прищуренными глазами изучал публику - Меркулов не понял, попал он уже в поле зрения мальчишки или еще нет - и говорил что-то своему соседу, здоровому светловолосому парню. С неожиданным и дурацким уколом ревности Меркулов понял, что парень похож на него самого - такой же высокий и широкоплечий, с такими же светло-русыми волосами и квадратной челюстью - только Меркулову под тридцать, а парню хорошо, если есть двадцать, и он явно не морочит себе голову работой и вынужденной еблей с деловыми партнерами. Может, для него Антон и вез свои игрушки, предположил Меркулов, и эта мысль тоже не добавила ему радости. Антон наконец столкнулся глазами со взглядом Меркулова - и оба на мгновение замерли. Потом Антон оглядел спутницу Меркулова и криво усмехнулся. И равнодушно отвел глаза.  
Стало совсем хреново.  
Афро что-то сказал своей девчонке, над столом компании взорвался хохот, потом все вдруг накинулись на Антона - судя по долетавшим до Меркулова огрызкам фраз, говорили они по-английски и Антона называли Тони. Он тоже отвечал что-то по-английски, Меркулов попытался прислушаться - но тут им принесли меню и пришлось выбирать коктейли. Меркулов плюнул на то, что весь вечер пил вино, и заказал виски. Бет восхищенно на него посмотрела, но себе взяла коктейль. И снова начала рассказывать о своих курортных развлечениях, быстрых романах и извращенном страстном сексе. Потом она захотела танцевать. Потом она захотела еще коктейль. Меркулов страдал, отрабатывал свой номер и старался не смотреть на компанию Антона - толку-то смотреть, только расстраиваться. Но все же видел, как Антон, слегка пошатываясь, встал из-за столика - в белых джинсах и белой футболке на фоне всей дискотечной пестряди он выглядел особенно ярким - оторвал одну из целующихся девчонок от другой и потащил танцевать.  
Через четверть часа Меркулов заметил, что девица вернулась и снова лижется с подружкой, а Антона за столиком нет. Светловолосый, с которым он разговаривал раньше, теперь лез к еврейчику и пытался что-то показать на его головоломке. Еврейчик, не поднимая головы, дергал плечом. Негр и его подружка тоже были на месте. Свалил, что ли - хмуро подумал Меркулов, хотя ему-то отсутствие Антона только помогло бы наконец заняться Бет, уже полноценно набравшейся и жаждавшей танцев, любви и еще коктейль, можно в любом порядке.  
Меркулову захотелось отлить.  
Он извинился перед Бет, пообещал скоро вернуться и отправился на поиски сортира через весь этот адский гвалт и через веселящиеся толпы. К сортиру пришлось подниматься, одновременно уходя вглубь похожего на термитник клуба, и когда искомые буквы наконец засветились в полутьме коридора, основной шум остался позади. Меркулов с облегчением выдохнул, предвкушая несколько спокойных минут наедине с собой, толкнул мягко отошедшую дверь - и увидел Антона. Причем не одного, а в компании.  
Компанию Антону составляли три здоровых лба неуловимо арабского вида. Один из этих лбов держал мальчишку за руки, завернув их назад, а самого Антона наклоняя вперед, второй оттягивал за волосы его голову, а третий уже расстегнул ширинку. Антон же выглядел не столько испуганным, сколько злым - и снова сосредоточенно щурил глаза, будто прикидывая, что делать.  
\- Будешь хорошей девочкой? - пьяно спросил мудак с расстегнутой ширинкой. Спросил по-французски, так что Меркулову не пришлось напрягаться, чтобы понять. Хотя все и так было понятно.  
\- Сам себе отсоси, - злобно сказал Антон, тоже по-французски, и тот, который держал его за волосы, дернул посильнее. Антон поморщился - и увидел Меркулова.  
Меркулов в принципе уже был готов решить, что здесь развлекаются по согласию, но отчаянная надежда во взгляде мальчишки мгновенно его переубедила.  
\- Есть проблемы? - по-французски, но даже не стараясь скрыть русский акцент, поинтересовался он. Расстегнутый обернулся через плечо.  
\- Валил бы ты, - предложил он, окидывая Меркулова пьяным, но все же оценивающим взглядом. По этому взгляду Меркулов понял, что опасаться ему нечего: арабы, похоже, драться были совершенно не настроены, и все зависело от степени уверенности, с которой он будет разговаривать.  
\- Отпустите парня, - ровно сказал он, входя в туалет и позволяя двери закрыться за собой.  
Тот, который держал Антона за волосы, машинально разжал пальцы. Антон тряхнул головой и вдруг резко пнул в колено второго, державшего его за руки. Тот отскочил, оттолкнув Антона - и мальчишка полетел бы головой вперед, если бы Меркулов его не поймал и не поставил на ноги.  
\- Гуляйте, - сказал он со спокойствием, которое могло напугать хуже открытой ярости. - Обойдемся без межнациональных конфликтов.  
\- Какого хрена, - начал было расстегнутый, но остальным, видимо, Меркулов сильно не понравился, потому что они бочком двинулись к двери. Меркулов на это и рассчитывал: он умел сильно не нравиться потенциальным противникам, еще с армии умел - и то, что они были не российскими гопниками, а французскими, дела особо не меняло.  
Последний застегнулся и сказал в адрес Меркулова что-то, чего тот не понял - со смешанным французско-арабским слэнгом он был знаком так себе - но решил не уточнять, поскольку арабы уже успешно освободили территорию, а больше от них ничего и не требовалось. Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Меркулов отпустил, наконец, плечо Антона - теплое и угловатое - и ладони сразу стало неуютно.  
\- Спасибо, - хмуро сказал Антон. - Это я по дури нарвался.  
\- Бывает, - согласился Меркулов, не зная, что еще сказать. Снова захотелось извиниться за вчерашнее - и опять он подумал, что это было бы очень глупо. Первое впечатление второй раз не произведешь.  
Антон помолчал, потом шагнул к раковине, дернул кран и принялся умываться, разбрызгивая вокруг воду. Меркулов постоял несколько секунд и пошел к кабинкам - писсуары были на противоположной стене, но отливать на глазах у Антона почему-то не хотелось.  
Когда он вышел, Антона в туалете уже не было. Меркулов мрачно зашагал обратно, в шум и грохот, к своей нетрезвой спутнице. Вернувшись, он раздраженно плюхнулся в кресло, Бет кокетливо поинтересовалась, не занимался ли он там рукоблудием, Меркулов состроил дикое русское лицо, и Бет удовлетворилась. Антон сидел на своем месте, свежий и сияющий, как будто его не собирались только что отыметь трое арабов, и что-то говорил на ухо своему здоровяку-приятелю, показывая глазами на Меркулова. Приятель пялился на Бет, но на лице его почему-то проступало сомнение. Меркулов постарался не смотреть на эту непонятную сценку и то, что приятель уже встал с места и направляется к их столику, заметил не сразу.  
\- Эээ, - сказал юноша, остановившись возле столика и глядя на Меркулова. - Я это... Можно пригласить вашу даму?  
Бет, немного понимавшая русский, оценивающе оглядела потенциального кавалера, а потом перевела на Меркулова утрированно вопросительный взгляд, изображавший готовность подчиниться любому его решению.  
\- Пожалуйста, - вежливо согласился Меркулов, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Юноша слегка поклонился Бет и на беглом французском попросил ее осчастливить его танцем. Бет выразила кокетливую готовность и немедленно повисла на бедном жертвенном агнце. Меркулов проводил их недоумевающим взглядом, перевел глаза на Антона и увидел, что тот заговорщически подмигивает.  
Весь смысл этого подмигивания Меркулов оценил четверть часа спустя. Бет вернулась к столику, сопровождаемая новым кавалером, и рука ее обвивала его талию почти по-хозяйски. Юноша тоже обнимал Бет вполне уверенно, и помаду с угла рта и щеки стереть не потрудился. Меркулов на всякий случай изобразил сдержанное неодобрение. Парню хватило ума смутиться - а Бет защебетала, захлебываясь, что-то о внезапном ударе молнии и о том, что дорогой Серж может счесть ее непостоянной, но она не способна ничего с собой поделать, и этот юный Мишель был так напорист, что...  
Юный Мишель отводил глаза, но лапать мадам Мажино не прекращал - и делал это, как отметил Меркулов, с совершенно искренним удовольствием. Оставалось сохранить лицо. Меркулов привстал, чтобы поцеловать руку Бет и уверить ее, что ее выбор для него свят, и хотя утрата велика, но он все же желает ей приятно провести время. И все такое. Бет мокро и благодарно чмокнула Меркулова в щеку, юный Мишель пробормотал что-то, больше всего похожее на "ну, это самое, мы пошли" - и внезапная счастливая парочка с достоинством удалилась, едва не сшибая столы.  
Когда они исчезли из виду, Антон посмотрел на Меркулова, усмехаясь - и презрения в его глазах Меркулов не увидел. От этого взгляда его охватил холодный озноб предвкушения. Антон встал из-за своего столика и пошел к Меркулову - и пока он шел, Меркулов смотрел на него с удовольствием и острым желанием нагнуть и отыметь прямо здесь, не сходя с места. Хотя это, пожалуй, было бы немного слишком даже для диких русских.  
\- В расчете, - весело сказал Антон, садясь на место Бет и отодвигая пустой бокал из-под коктейля. - Ты меня спас от изнасилования, я тебя тоже.  
\- А приятеля, значит, подставил? - не сдержался Меркулов, бесстыдно обшаривая глазами лицо и открытую шею Антона, прослеживая запавшие в память стрелки ключиц и уже представляя, как будет избавлять мальчишку от штанов и футболки. Только бы добраться до отеля.  
\- А Мишка взрослых баб любит, - беззаботно пояснил Антон. - Говорит, они трахаются, как перед смертью. Он бы ее и так попытался склеить, если б она не с тобой была, а при тебе подходить стремался. Но я ему сказал... - Антон не договорил и усмехнулся, широко и медленно. "И в рот, обязательно", - почти сходя с ума, подумал Меркулов.  
\- Что сказал? - механическим голосом уточнил он.  
\- Что ты меня хочешь трахнуть, а не ее, - невозмутимо пояснил Антон. - Ну и нормально - Мишка ее трахнет с удовольствием, а ты бы трудился в обязаловку. А ты...  
\- Пошли, - сказал Меркулов и встал. Бросил на столик деньги, явно больше, чем стоили все эти коктейли, и шагнул к Антону. Тот гибко поднялся и посмотрел на Меркулова снизу вверх - спокойно и со скрытой в углах губ полуулыбкой.  
\- Резкий какой, - так же невозмутимо заметил он. - Ну пошли. За свое я там заплатил уже.  
Антон развернулся и зашагал к выходу из клуба, по пути небрежно махнув приятелям. Меркулов шел за ним, и от вида узкой крепкой задницы, обтянутой белыми джинсами, у него темнело в глазах и тяжелело в паху. Выйдя на набережную, Антон обернулся через плечо - и, видимо, верно оценил состояние Меркулова.  
\- Гулять не будем, - бодро сказал он и повернул к стоянке такси. - И цветы тоже можешь не дарить. В такси меня не лапай только, окей?  
Зря он это сказал, мелькнуло в мутнеющем сознании Меркулова - но он кивнул и все пять минут поездки до отеля держал себя в руках. В переносном смысле. Антон, мерзавец малолетний, сел рядом, а не вперед, и с отсутствующим видом пялился в окно. От него пахло каким-то легким одеколоном, чистой одеждой и едва уловимым свежим мальчишеским потом, и эта смесь запахов просто вышибала у Меркулова пробки. Но и в лифте он тоже сдержался, решил не радовать охрану отеля любительским порно на камерах видеонаблюдения. Антон нажал кнопку десятого этажа - "ко мне", машинально отметил Меркулов - и лифт мучительно медленно потащил их наверх.  
\- Ко мне было бы на два этажа дольше, - зачем-то заметил Антон, когда они вышли, случайно соприкоснувшись плечами и одновременно отстранившись - и только тогда Меркулов вынырнул из тумана и осознал, что Антон, похоже, хочет трахаться не меньше, чем он сам. Это заставило остатки здравого смысла сделать ручкой и исчезнуть вдалеке. Меркулов ухватил Антона за локоть - теплый и острый - и потащил к своему номеру почти бегом. Антон тихо хмыкнул, но возражать не стал.  
Он оказался сладким и терпким на вкус, как вино, которое он пил в клубе, и слегка соленым - на шее и горле, и таким удивительно гладким, будто шелковым, что губы скользили по коже, проезжаясь по ключицам, а еще он был очень горячим под футболкой, когда Меркулов задрал эту ненужную тряпку, сперва на спине, потом, найдя в себе силы отстраниться, и на груди тоже. Потом он сдернул с мальчишки футболку, бросил, не глядя, в сторону и потащил парня через гостиную в спальню, засовывая ладонь под ремень его джинсов и с безумным восторгом лапая плотную и тоже горячую задницу. Антон нисколько не помогал - он лез целоваться сам, цеплялся за рубашку Меркулова так, что от нее отлетали пуговицы, хватал его где попало сухими слегка шершавыми ладонями и шумно и беспокойно дышал. Меркулов дотащил его до кровати и дрожащими пальцами принялся расстегивать на нем штаны.  
\- Пусти, - вдруг зашептал Антон, - да пусти на секунду, блин!  
Меркулов растерялся, убрал руки и посмотрел на Антона почти обиженно: задержка его расстроила. Антон порылся в кармане и бросил на постель тюбик со смазкой и знакомый квадратик фольги - а потом сам расстегнул ширинку.  
\- Ну? - весело сказал он, вызывающе качнув бедрами. Меркулов счел это недвусмысленным приглашением и в две секунды вытряхнул мальчишку из штанов с трусами вместе, толкнул на кровать и, не жалея оставшиеся пуговицы, так же торопливо разделся сам - не отводя взгляда от совершенно голого Антона: тот рассеянно поглаживал свой член и тоже пялился на Меркулова.  
Прижиматься к нему всем телом оказалось совершенно восхитительно. Жалкими остатками разума Меркулов удивлялся тому, что ему так рвет крышу - никогда его до такой степени не перло от ебли, чтобы хотелось не просто нагнуть и отыметь, а потрогать, укусить, облизать, стиснуть пальцами или губами, почувствовать полные руки этого жаркого, гладкого, живого тела, смять в ладонях зад, пробираясь кончиками пальцев туда, куда хотелось загнать не только пальцы. Антон охнул и изогнулся, подставляясь под руки - и Меркулов не выдержал: перевернул мальчишку на живот, слепо нашарил резинку, торопливо раскатал по болезненно твердому члену, потом выдавил сверху смазку, кое-как ее размазал и сунул скользкие пальцы Антону между ягодиц. Тот охнул и подался навстречу, поднял зад, упираясь лбом в кровать, и прошипел сквозь зубы:  
\- Да вставляй уже!  
И Меркулов вставил.  
Если бы в этот момент заиграла музыка, он бы не услышал. Если бы вокруг собрались зрители и зааплодировали, он бы не увидел. В ушах грохотала кровь, перед глазами была прогнувшаяся белая спина, бесстыдно выставленная вверх задница и член Меркулова в ней - и важнее этого зрелища не было ничего в мире. Меркулов взял Антона за бедра и качнулся к нему - а Антон дернулся навстречу, заставляя Меркулова засадить глубже, еще глубже и еще сильнее. Меркулов бессознательно выругался, Антон застонал в подушку - и они погнали, уже не сдерживаясь.  
Меркулов кончил быстро - и даже застонал от разочарования: эту горячую задницу хотелось трахать бесконечно. Антон соскользнул с его члена, перевернулся на спину и начал дрочить, глядя на Меркулова мутными от приближающейся разрядки глазами. Меркулов упал рядом, отпихнул его руку и стал дрочить ему сам - этого он заказным мальчикам тоже никогда не делал. Чужой член в руке, набухший и твердый, ощущался приятно - и почти так же привычно, как свой. Антон застонал громче, двинул бедрами, заставляя Меркулова увеличить темп - а потом всхлипнул и брызнул спермой ему на руку. Вздрогнул, расслабился и растянулся на постели, закрыв глаза и бессмысленно улыбаясь. Меркулов отер руку обо что попало и тоже улегся, сложив голову на согнутый локоть и разглядывая мальчишку с ленивым удовольствием и странным собственническим чувством.  
Антон несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза. Перекатил голову набок и уставился на Меркулова.  
\- Шарики мои где? - вдруг спросил он хрипло и медленно. Меркулов даже улыбнулся от неожиданности. В последние полчаса ему было совсем не до игрушек.  
\- В тумбочке. А что?  
\- Да так, - Антон шевельнул плечом. - Подумал, может, ты захочешь их в меня засунуть.  
Обычно Меркулову требовалось не меньше часа на то, чтобы опять захотеть трахаться. Ну, не так уж и много, не восемнадцать лет уже все-таки. Но сейчас он отчетливо понял, что еще минут десять - и он будет готов снова. Маленький мерзавец творил какие-то непотребные чудеса с его членом.  
\- Может, и захочу, - согласился он, стараясь, чтобы голос прозвучал ровно. - Отдышаться-то дай.  
\- Отдышись, - великодушно разрешил Антон. - Кстати, сколько тебе лет-то?  
\- Вот урод, - не сдержался Меркулов, и они оба засмеялись. Меркулов поймал себя на нелепом желании сказать "сейчас мне шестнадцать", но это бы прозвучало пафосно и совсем по старперски, так что он удержался. И вместо этого спросил:  
\- А кроме этих твоих... игрушек?..  
Он не закончил, но Антон, разумеется, понял вопрос.  
\- По-всякому бывает, - неторопливо сообщил он. - Еще вот с наручниками прикольно.  
\- Ты или тебя? - уточнил Меркулов, немедленно дурея при мысли об Антоне, прикованном к постели, об Антоне, с которым можно делать вообще что угодно.  
\- Да тоже по-всякому, - так же неторопливо пояснил Антон. - Но их у меня с собой нет. Жалко.  
\- Ну, - рассеянно заметил Меркулов, - может, потом...  
Антон вдруг прищурился так холодно, что на Меркулова будто сквозняком повеяло.  
\- Ты планов-то не строй, - посоветовал он с отвратительно взрослой интонацией. - Курортный роман на то и курортный, чтоб не узнавать потом, кто какое унылое говно в обычной жизни. Ты когда уезжаешь?  
\- Послезавтра, - хмуро сказал Меркулов, которому от собственной счастливой рассеянности вдруг стало не по себе.  
\- Ну вот так и рассчитывай, - с той же интонацией сказал Антон. - Сегодня еще потрахаемся. И завтра тоже можем. И хватит на этом.  
\- Как скажешь, - с наигранным равнодушием согласился Меркулов. - Достань шарики, тумбочка к тебе ближе. Посмотрю, как они тебе пойдут.  
Антон перекатился на другой бок, стукнул дверцей и повернулся, держа в горсти нитку с шариками. Бросил ее на кровать и принялся катать шарики кончиками пальцев. Меркулов засмотрелся и решил задвинуть дурацкий разговор о планах подальше.

Ему это вполне удалось - и в этот вечер, и на следующий. Днем Антон не попадался ему на глаза, и Меркулов промаялся весь день бездельем, сходил в тренажерный зал, мирно выпил кофе с виновато-счастливой и очевидно затраханной Бет, из кокетливой соблазнительницы вдруг превратившейся в приятельницу-ровесницу, потом вздремнул до ужина, а на ужине Антон вдруг появился возле его столика и сообщил, ухмыляясь и почти не понижая голос:  
\- А у меня пробка в заднице. Хочешь посмотреть?  
И новая ночь прошла в том же горячечном бреду, что и предыдущая.  
Под утро, когда спать уже не было смысла, потому что через час нужно было ехать в аэропорт, Меркулов валялся на кровати, заебавшийся по самое не могу и почти полностью довольный жизнью, а Антон, совершенно голый, сидел рядом и курил, стряхивая пепел в пустую пачку. До сих пор Меркулов не видел, чтобы он курил - но спрашивать ничего не стал. Чувствуя себя полным идиотом, лузером и жалким попрошайкой, он все же готовился еще раз завести разговор о встрече, о телефоне, хотя бы об электронном адресе - но Антон так внимательно смотрел темными спокойными глазами, что вопросы застревали у Меркулова в горле.  
\- Ну ладно, - наконец сказал Антон, потушил окурок об фольгу из-под презерватива и засунул все это в пустую пачку. - Я пойду. Счастливо долететь.  
\- Давай, - вяло откликнулся Меркулов, проглатывая незаданные вопросы и глядя с тихой тоской, как Антон натягивает штаны и сминает в кулаке футболку.  
\- Может, еще увидимся, - сказал вдруг Антон уже от двери. - Тогда уж, значит, судьба такой.  
Меркулову на мгновение показалось, что за неловким коверканьем слов Антон прячет что-то, чего не хочет показывать - а потом мальчишка махнул небрежно и исчез за дверью.  
Меркулов еще несколько минут бездумно полежал и пошел принимать душ.  
В самолете он вырубился, едва успев сесть на свое место, в аэропорту взял такси и продремал еще два часа до дома, а дома снова упал спать, чем крайне возмутил Денди, ожидавшего если не полноценных поглаживаний, то хотя бы уважительного почесывания за ухом.  
Когда он проснулся, курортное приключение уже казалось тем, чем оно и было - то есть, курортным приключением. Впереди вставала обычная повседневная жизнь.  
Может, Антон был и прав, - заключил Меркулов. Разбирая чемодан, он обнаружил под барахлом цветные шарики - видимо, их туда зачем-то засунул Антон, пока Меркулов не видел. Но даже эта находка не поколебала его намерения все забыть и оставить в прошлом.

Он и забыл: закончилось лето, прошла осень, а Меркулов совершенно не вспоминал Антона, занимался своими делами, катил по колее, и только мальчишек больше не вызывал из надежной конторы, ограничивался бабами - слишком уж тошно было думать о мальчишках, сразу маячили перед внутренним взглядом тонкие ключицы, светлая кожа, гладкая теплая спина и твердые ягодицы, а потом вспоминались темные спокойные глаза и хотелось взвыть от тоски. А так все было в порядке.  
И когда в начале декабря старушка тойота серьезно забарахлила, и пришлось вдруг ехать с работы на метро, Меркулов тоже не думал об Антоне - а думал только о том, как бы побыстрее свалить из этой человеческой каши. Торопился с перехода на свою линию, прибавил шаг, увидев поезд у перрона, но все же не успел: двери сомкнулись прямо перед его носом. Меркулов с досадой посмотрел на тех, кому повезло больше - и встретился взглядом с Антоном.  
Хмурый, в темной куртке и пестром шарфе, с плеером в ушах, тот был совсем не похож на летнего яркого и легкого мальчишку в белой футболке - но взгляд невозможно было не узнать.  
Меркулов замер, проваливаясь в мертвую зону тишины и пустоты, не видя ничего, кроме этого непонятного, как будто даже не узнающего взгляда - а потом поезд дрогнул, собираясь поехать, и Меркулов, кажется, нелепо дернулся к двери, словно хотел вручную удержать вагон, заставить дверь открыться. Антон поднял руку и показал вниз, себе под ноги. Шевельнул губами - Меркулов непонимающе моргнул, чувствуя себя рыбой за стеклом, как будто это он беззвучно шлепал ртом, пытаясь что-то сказать - а потом поезд начал набирать скорость.  
Меркулову чуть не снесло голову зеркалом заднего вида, так близко он стоял к краю перрона.  
Только когда поезд уехал, он попытался сообразить, что хотел сказать Антон. По губам было похоже, что он говорил "стой здесь". Или "приезжай" - на следующую станцию, в таком же вагоне? Или - что? Меркулов внутренне заметался. Если он будет стоять здесь, а Антон будет его ждать на следующей станции? А если он поедет, а Антон поедет обратно?.. Секунды утекали почти ощутимо, и Меркулов чувствовал, что готов впасть в глупую истерическую панику. Приехал новый поезд, Меркулова чуть не сбили с ног желающие войти и выйти. Он постоял еще немножко и сомнамбулически побрел на другую сторону перрона, к встречным поездам. Из первого приехавшего поезда вывалилась толпа народа, среди которой Антона не было. Меркулов прижался затылком к холодному мрамору и решил, что нужно ждать.  
Ждать пришлось недолго - Антон, уже без наушников и в наполовину размотанном шарфе, выскочил из следующего поезда. Подошел к Меркулову - и замер, глядя снизу вверх, пытаясь казаться спокойным. Но сейчас, через стеклянное оцепенение так и не накатившей паники, Меркулов отчетливо видел, что мальчишка нервничает. Нужно было что-то сказать. Дело осложнялось тем, что целоваться посреди платформы в московском метро определенно не стоило.  
\- Пошли, - сипло сказал наконец Меркулов и машинально взял Антона за локоть, как когда-то, очень давно в коридоре отеля. Даже сквозь плотную осеннюю куртку локоть показался ему знакомо острым и знакомо теплым. - Нам в другую сторону.  
\- Шарики, - неуверенно пробормотал Антон, пока Меркулов тащил его к нужному поезду. - Хочешь шарики вернуть, да?  
\- Да уж ясное дело, - согласился Меркулов, ощущая, как неслучившаяся паника превращается в идиотское веселье. - Конечно, шарики. И не просто вернуть. Знаешь, куда я тебе их засуну?..


End file.
